The New Moon
by TheProcrastinator.122296
Summary: Claire lost her memory and started a new life in Mineral Town. As she goes through the life of surprizes she slowly returns to her own senses. Will she continue being herself or hide behind her secrets? I know, I suck at summarizing but please read!
1. Starting at the Clinic

"Is she dead?" a little boy asked curiously looking at the blonde girl lying down in front of them

"Her results say she's stable, she'll wake up in 32 hours or so" a woman's voice said

It was the start or spring and a young lady was found at the beach; drowned and unconscious

"She's pretty" a little girl said after a short period of silence

Claire's hand twitched and it drew the children's attention. "Did you see that?" asked the same lad. Claire was beginning to open her eyes and then she sat herself up "Where am I?"

"Elli! Elli!" Stu called her older sister to announce Claire's awakening "She woke up! Hurry!"

Claire looked around and saw that she was sitting at a hospital bed. She couldn't recall what happened, she was totally clueless of the situation. All she knew was her name was Claire and the rest was blank to her.

"Oh my-"The nurse, Elli, said in surprise "You recover rather fast!"

"What am I doing here?" Claire asked while she was rubbing her eye

"You were found half dead at the shore, how are you feeling?" She said to her with a little worry.

"I feel like I was born yesterday, I have no idea of whatever except for my name" she blurt out trying to squeeze her brain for more info "My name is Claire, could you tell me any useful information of my whereabouts and so on?"

"Uh…I beg your pardon"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude it's just-"

"Its okay" Elli interrupted before she could finish "We can dispense you from the hospital as soon as you wake up but it's possible that you can collapse at any moment that you get tired so try your best to keep yourself from energy draining actions, take it easy for the next 2 weeks, okay?"

"Alright but you still haven't answered my question"

"Which is?"

"Where am I?" Her voice whispered faintly

"You're in Mineral Town" Stu answered happily

"Stu, Don't interrupt conversations. That's very rude" Elli warned her little brother

"Well, she wasn't asking only you" Stu whispered sheepishly

"It's fine" Claire told Elli "Can I go now?"

"Are you sure you'll be fine, I mean you don't seem to be well and all-"

"I promise" she stood up and walked out of the room "I know I'll be fine, it's like starting a new life"

Elli let her go and she ran off, Elli went back to work and baby-sitting


	2. Meeting the people of town

"I know I'll be fine, it's like starting a new life" Claire said with a smile coming from her excitement

She started to yonder and came to a chapel where she meet two young men named Carter and Cliff. Carter gave her a warm welcome to town while Cliff was to shy to talk to her. Claire walked over to Cliff for and introduction and he just stood there nervously staring at her.

"Hi wow you're awkwardly full of brown, I'm Claire" she said with a lovely smile

Cliff was trying to calm himself down and said "H-hi, m-my na-names Cu-Cliff" his voice constantly trembled. He tried to put himself together and the words came out his mouth

"Are y-you n-new?" at least he improved talking straight

"Yeah, I don't exactly know what I'm doing here though" Claire whispered looking away trying to think harder

"Oh, are you the girl that was found on the beach?" Cliff asked raising an eye brow

"How do you know that?" now Claire thought about who saved her. Cliff maybe?

"News around town is pretty hard to miss because there are only several villager people in the present here"

"I get it…err...sorta"

"Mineral Town is small"

"Oh" Claire thought to herself that she'll have to find out herself whether Cliff saved her or not later and continue to walk around a little more "Anyway I have to get going, I'll see ya around Cliff" she waved her hand

"Okay, see ya"

She continued to walk and came to the town square. Then she met Barley when she past by the Yodel ranch. She met Lilia, Popuri, Rick and two of their chickens named Pon and Lucy at the poultry fam. She continued walking and came across a farm. Their were strawberries, cucumbers, turnips and potatoes growing on the fields, the chickens were in a pen outside their coop and the cows were grazing while the sheep slept. She went forward and read 'Mochire' at the doghouse then a fluffy and brown puppy came out and stared at Claire.

"Who're you?" she heard a voice from behind her

Her hair flipped when she turn her head. There stood a boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a blue cap and some dirty clothes. He tilted his head and raised a brow and she followed

"You look familiar" she said "I'm Claire… is this your farm?"

"Yes, I'm Jack. Have we met before?" he asked while his mouth shaped an 'o'

"I don't know" they were sensing something odd, like they've known each other for a very long time already

"May I help you?" he said trying to change the subject

"No, I was just leaving" she said stepping away from him then the next thing she knew was that she was already running away from him

She breathed deeply to calm down then "BAM" a loud noise coming from the door on her left side then she heard yelling. She stood there for about 5 more minutes then she walked towards the door and there was another loud sound. She managed to come in before they started yelling at each other. She just saved Gray from their yelling battle with his grandfather.

"Oh hello there, you're certainly a new face around here" Saibara said extinguishing the small flame on his beard

Claire could really see his face with all the smoke and said "Yes I am, my name is Claire" she tried to clear the smoke/steam by opening the door

"Leaving so soon?" said a masculine voice

"No, I'm trying clear the air around here. Why is it so smoky around here anyway?" she asked cover her mouth to prevent herself from inhaling the polluted air

"This is a blacksmith's shop. Some things burn here and dipping it in water makes a lot of steam. That lad over there is my grandson Gray, I'm Saibara. Nice to meet you" The smoke cleared and Claire looked at them and noticed the floor was full of shattered stuff that looked like rocks.

"What?" Gray said with his sapphire eyes peeking out his cap. Claire stepped closer and examined the debris then said "Was this thing making all that sound?"

"Yes, Gray is so clumsy and now that tool is no more than coal" Saibara said stroking his white beard "Shut up!" Gray yelled "Don't yell at your grandfather! You know better than to be that disrespectful!" Saibara yelled

"Uhm… I should go now" She mumbled while she stood up. Gray looked at her and saw the awkward gestures she made like waving and she was trying to make an obviously fake giggle then backing away like a bear in front of her was gonna eat her alive.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Its almost 1pm so…" Gray couldn't finish his sentence because there was nothing more for him to say

"Okay, that's great" she said with an odd clap

Saibara looked at Gray at gave him a gesture saying "go" by jerking his head

Gray prepared to leave and then left with her

Claire met Manna at the winery and says her husband ran away from her, the library was closed so they didn't bother, the mayor wasn't home so they just past by, Claire met Karen, Sasha and Jeff at the supermarket and they went to the inn afterwards. Gray walked towards Ann and left Claire with her.

"Ahhh!" Ann shrieked when she saw Claire "Ann, nice to meet you. What's your name? Oh my gosh! Finally, somebody I can relate to, are you looking for a place to stay? Or are you even staying? Oh maybe your just a tourist, maybe-"

"Slow down there and I'll say the rest of what you need to know. The names Claire, yeah I'm looking for a roof to live under and I am not a tourist" she slowly said

"How about this place here? This place _is_ an inn after all so… why not?" Ann held her hands in delight

"I can't" she mumbled looking indifferent "Why not?"

"I can't pay for anything" Ann rolled her eyes "Did you read the poster on the door before you came in?"

"What poster?" Claire looked at the door as somebody opened it. They were standing next to a table where they can clearly see the door. The poster stated 'Wanted help'

"I could use the extra help around here, you could work for your room and meals if it's a yes that is" Ann lifted her index finger and pressed it against her chin while staring into space.

"Great! So what do I do?"

"Simple you wait the tables, and with that confidence and social ability you'll be a great waitress"

"Am I suppose to where a weird uniform?"

"No, whatever clothes you wear doesn't matter at all. Everyone wears weird clothing around here like that man over there" Ann pointed at a man that looked like a camper

"Basil rarely leaves home and comes here wearing hiker's equipment" she moved her finger and pointed at Rick

"Rick looks like a girl and with that eye-glass thingy makes him look like a chemist or carpenter"

"Yeah I get your point, so what now?"

A moment later…

"Claire! Table 2# Pasta supreme, table 6# Garlic bread and table7# Roast beef. Order up!"

"Coming!" Claire started working by bringing the dishes to the tables or the empty trays to the kitchen.

She met Mary and Anna when they got there to pick up the drunken man, Basil.

Manna was screaming at Duke when she caught him drinking at the inn and kept on scolding him until they arrived at their winery.

I bet everyone thought "No wander he ran away from her"

Cliff came and was surprised to see Claire there.

Saibara left with milk on his beard but even if it was soaking with it, nobody noticed.

Rick escorted Karen home when she got drunk but forgot to pay for their drinks so Ann just made them go on credit.

Mary came back and paid for her fathers debt.

"Claire, isn't that a French name? Are you partially french?" Mary looked at Claire with her flowing blonde hair

"I don't know, I speak English though" Claire was mopping the floors and the inn was closing.

"Where are you from?"

"Elli said I came from the shore"

"No, I mean from which nationality"

"What country can speak English?"

"You mean you're from England"

"I told you, I don't know"

"You know something at least"

"I know for a fact that my name is Claire"

"And? You have to know something else"

"Your name is Mary, the girl in the kitchen is Ann and two guys upstairs are Gray and Cliff"

"Besides names of people, do you have a past?"

"No"

"What?"

"I don't remember a thing since I came here okay?"

"Claire! Come here so I can give you the key to your room"

A/N:

**As you can see Claire is currently a waitress and not a farmer…_yet_**

**Expect more if you review more^_^**


	3. Memories and Dreams

"Claire! Come here so I can give you the key to your room" Ann yelled after she cleaned the room

"Coming" Claire said while walking towards the stairs

"If you don't have memories then did you find anything strange or familiar at least?" Mary mumbled

"Wha-" Claire stopped at peeked at Mary over her shoulder "Are you…"

Ann looked down the first floor to see what's taking Claire so long

"Are you stalking me?" Claire closed her eyes giggling

"N-n-n-no I-"

"Good, I hate stalkers" She stretched and yawned then continued climbing up the stairs. Ann gave her the key to room 002#

"Tired?"

"Totally" Claire lay down at the bed and stared at the ceiling

"Somethin' wrong? I'll try to get what you need if you'd like"

"Is Mary at the door or nearby listening to this conversation, cuz I think she's stalking me"

"Course not! But since your tired and all I'll go make your dinner"

"I'll pass"

"Have you even eaten anything since you got here?"

"No but I don't care, it's fine"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm sure I'll be sleeping by the time you'll get here"

"Fine, I'll give it to Cliff then"

~Claire's dream~

_The men that greeted me when I awoke said mommy and daddy didn't make it_

_I wasn't quite sure of what they meant by that_

_But afterwards my brother and I were sent to some adoption center_

_I hoped mommy and daddy would come_

_My brother was the only person that would comfort me at the time_

_To bad he wasn't with me_

_They made him go with some country couple_

_I always hoped that he'd come back for me_

_But I can't do so by the time I turned nine years old_

_Somebody already took me to house with them_

_I can still remember the luxury I was given by those kind people_

_They let me go to the best school around town_

_I wanted to be with my brother and my biological parents either way_

_It's not that I'm not satisfied with my new rich family_

_I just missed the family I once knew_

_My new brother treated me nicely_

_He was such a gentleman, and he cared for me as well_

_That always reminds me of twin brother_

_I call my new brother '***' because he always wore that silly that silly hat of his, but I forgot what it was that I called him_

_I call my other brother 'JM' because those were the his initials_

_Brother *** left to study at the city with my foster parents_

_They left me with a tutor named Miguel,_

_a combat butler named Pablo, _

_and a housekeeper named Maria. _

_They were all Filipinos so I learned their language with them…_

"Claire get up! Time for breakfast"

"tu mur minis"

"Come on, everybody comes for breakfast early in the morning here and we have to take ours before they get here"

"Keep bugging me, I think it might work"

"Fine" Ann rolled her of the bed and she landed face first "Great! Run along for breakfast now"

"Whatever"

~A moment later~

"Morning Cliff"

"Good morning Ann"

"Morning Gray"

"Morning" Gray looked across the counter and saw Claire drinking the soup in her cup "Ann, can't you get her something more proper for breakfast like bacon and eggs"

"Should you care, There aren't any butcher shops here, there's no piggery here either so don't expect pork here, even more with H1N1 these days"

"Then eggs or milk she can't get good nourishment with boiled bone extracts"

"I'm waiting for Jack to deliver the eggs and milk today"

"Then get her a sandwich or something"

"No bread, and the market is closed today"

"Can I have my so called breakfast peacefully please?" Claire said

"Oh! Sorry!" they red heads said in unison

"Move along Gray, you'll be late for work" she sipped, gave the cup to Ann then went to the kitchen

Jack came in and this time he has clean clothes and shined shoes

"What took you so long?"

"My cow gave birth"

"Then there's more milk today?"

"I got ¼ more milk than normal"

"Hey have you met the new girl yet?"

"Awkwardly actually, the blonde ran away the moment she saw me"

"Ow… Scary Jack, the poor girl probably saw you in monster form"

"No, for the hundredth time I told you the farm work makes my clothes dirty"

Ann rolled her eyes and put away the delivery items.

"Ann can I borrow some clothes I don't have anything else to-"

Claire stopped dead at her tracks the moment she saw farmer boy, Jack, at the counter

"Oh! I'll go get you the most fashionably casual outfit I can find, wait here" Ann ran off to her room slamming the door behind her

"So…"Jack rubbed his head

"Yeah…"Claire looked away

"Hey Jack what's the time?" Gray asked

"7:30 why?"

"Just checking" Gray walked beside Claire and whispered "I know who you are, so don't hide it" then walked to the kitchen

Ann bumped into Gray and said stopping him "What're you trying to do? What you just said just made you sound like a creepy stalker"

"What're you talking about? I was gonna make pancakes" he shooed Ann out of the kitchen.

"So Claire which outfit do you like better?"

Ann picked out a red checkered lumberjack top with a black short-sleeved denim jacket and denim shorts on her right hand and a baby blue blouse with a satin diagonal navy blue ridge and dark jeans on her left.

"Oh, red is my favorite color"

"I know it's so just gorgeous"

"Baby blue clashes with dark jeans"

"It doesn't to me"

"Ann that's ridiculous"

"No it's not, I like it"

"Not that I mean… I'm just a waitress, no need for casual tops and bottoms"

"Deal with it cuz' this place is so not gonna get any fashion disasters anytime soon"

"I'm sure I'll look like a totally fashionable teenager and not look like a waitress and everyone will ask if I'm a teenager or a waitress that's serving them because I look like regular high school diva and-"

"Shush! Your making my head spin"

"Ann, Manna, Bazil and Mayor are here for breakfast already" Jack excused himself into the conversation

"Thanks Jack, now hurry and fix yourself up"

An slammed the door behind Claire after she pushed her there.

"Hey umm…"

Claire looked at the kitchen and saw the mess Gray made over two pancakes.

"Do you want one? I just thought you had your lunch a little too light so…"

"Sorry I can't, I just gotta hurry and bathe" Claire looked at the broken egg on the floor and continued "Good luck cleaning that"

Gray blinked unaware of the mess he created and saw Claire move along to Ann's room

After a few moments she borrowed a stripped headband and black flip-flops. Ann asked her to get a few trays of coffee for her in the kitchen by around 8:30am

Gray was almost done cleaning up the kitchen.

"So Gray" Claire started "I just want to know what you meant by that"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you said you know"

"I still don't get you" they paused for about 5 seconds

"Brother?" Claire stared into his eyes wandering about what he meant by he knew her.

Gray smirked while his cap covered his face. Claire spilled a kettle full of coffee.

"I haven't seen you since high school yet you're still the same Goldilocks I knew"

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for the very long wait, I just got frustrated with this plot. So I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't good.**


	4. The Bad day with Bad Luck

**Wow, time is a fast deal. I've have many ideas for the whole story but I lost inspiration on this chapter. I can't remember the last time I actually posted. Anyway, school is a challenge and I know very well everyone has bigger priorities. So I read this chapter several times and it's not that good and I could really use some pointers. **

**Please and thank you (btw please review)**

* * *

Gray finished executing the work of today and went straight to the library.

Of course, he was expecting to see Mary but someone else caught his eye.

She was in a dark corner with somebody and that angered Gray.

Then he heard her voice. It was a soft and gentle moan Yes he was able to Identify Jack instantly.

Glaciers melted in his presence. "Hey uhm…"

Gray heard a woman's voice and looked up at the staircase. There stood Claire, she smiled and lowered the book she was holding. Tired because of work Claire elegantly descended flashing a smile at him and sat down

Mary and Jack turned and saw Gray. He didn't _seem_ maddened by their actions but his face was blank.

Claire ran down towards Gray to wake him up and he did.

He ran away from Claire and Mary. He didn't feel angry but surprisingly just embarrassed.

Mary didn't notice or even remember that he would come.

Claire got suspicious. She thought maybe he knew about the role-playing contest

"He must have taken it the wrong way"

"Yeah, your beloved Gray probably doesn't know about Ann's special birthday performance" he interrupted

"Yeah the scene was very convincing" Claire said to Jack and he just stared at her

"Never mind that! Gray's misunderstood us" Mary cried "Now I'll have to fix it… Again"

Wasn't she in the midst of practicing? Well, she's been trying to overcome this admiration ever since she met him but faith is cruel and it's probably just meant to be so…

"Again, What does she mean by that?"Jack wondered

"Hey, you know her longer than I do Jacko. Don't ask me" Claire responded "P.S black clouds are overhead and don't want to get wet"

And at that moment, Karen just came back from the goddess pond.

"Yo Karen" they said in unison

"Oh my, oh my… Well I think it's the creepy that twins say in unison but I just have to admit that that was so awesome"

**Back at the Inn**

There Gray stayed and he paced among the tables waiting for Mary. Pacing let him ease the anger.

He could predict her every action for they have known each other since childhood. Of course he knew that she'll come eventually.

Mary barged into the inn mumbling to herself

Ann was still upset about her broken teapot. She waited for the night to get the customers going. Indeed t'was not a good day for all the spinsters and bachelors.

Cliff was chased by chickens and Rick had to chase the chickens. Popuri slipped while she was in a date with Jack this morning (and FIY, remember that she wears a _dress)_. Tim and Elli broke up. Karen lost her lucky charm to the goddess pond. Kai was lonely in the college dorm, he could have flirted with somebody but his heart remained in Mineral Town.

**----6pm----**

Claire, Karen and Jack arrived at the inn. All three of them were soaked in rainwater

Ann had Claire mop the puddles they created and there they, Jack, Karen, and Claire, cleaned theirselves up and changed their clothing.

Everyone gathered in a room Ann prepared for them. The red haired girl figured that everyone was having such an awful time that day so they could maybe form a little group to comfort each other. Doug made dinner, desserts and finger snacks for them all to complete the day with comfort food.

"Okay, good" Ann started "Dinners ready guys! Come and start chowing down on my dad's tempura"

Claire didn't notice the eerie auras that most of them released. Both Jack and Claire were the only ones that stood up and came to the door the rest either laid down on the floor or folded their arms while sitting like hugging their own legs.

But unfortunately, none of them seemed really interested or hungry. But Claire and Ann's persuasiveness cheered them up a bit.

**---Later that night---**

"I'm so sorry my chickens chased you today, Cliff" Rick spoke with a dreadfully screeching high pitch "Popuri forgot to put our chickens back in the coop so..."

"Nah its fine Rick, I may not be able to understand how hard it is to take responsibility over your chickens, over your family and still be able to go about. It must be hard for you" Cliff tried empathizing Rick claiming that it wasn't his fault

"And Ann," Claire called out. Ann glanced upon Claire's eyes and replied"Yes?"

"I'm dearly sorry about your custom porcelain kettle"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Claire" Ann said tried cheer her up "I'm long over it"

"I sorry Popuri, Don't be embarrassed" Jack blushed

"Shhhh!" Popuri hissed "I'm fine as long as you don't say anything about that in public"

The mood changed. Now they all were back to normal. Gray and Claire didn't treat each other like the way they used to. It's easy to distinguish their relationship now though it's hard to explain.

The girls headed to the room across the hall…

What's happening on both rooms let's find out

**Claire's POV**

I knew this wasn't an ordinary consolation group. There just has to be this?

What is Ann trying to do to me? She's also making me a model for her own little fashion show today. Though I'm very thankful there won't be any cameras or I'm out of here.

"Hey Ann, can I have a chocolate bar?" I asked childishly

"No! I'm not allowing you to model out there with dirty teeth" She said while putting make up on me " You have to smile out there and you shouldn't smile with brown teeth dummy"

"Oh no, Ann you didn't" I squalled " but you promised no cameras"

"I didn't promise that, I said no cameras are allowed to enter the room"

"You… are such an ass"

"Watch your mouth little Claire, that's not a good thing to say is it?"

I raised an eyebrow and spun around for her to see the whole outfit. Just to complete my enthusiasm I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"No ma'am" I replied

I wore a fit checkered polo had such thick cottony cloth. The sleeves were short and the ends looked like thread that has been pulled away. She put a black waist bag on, some simple jeans and red converse shoes

"Admit it! You love my design and you know it" Ann said as she unbraided her hair.

I looked at myself on the mirror and saw my sweet swaying blonde curls and they looked adorable. I kept on patting my hair in amusement.

"You look exquisite" Mary complemented

"That is just marvelous" Karen followed

"I just love how you look right now" Popuri cried

"I cosset my dolls properly" Ann continued to tease

"Looking good"

I was surprised because I was expecting someone else to say that. When I turned around, I felt my face flush into a pure rose pink like hue. It was Gray.

**Gray's POV**

Everyone was silent in the room. It was so quiet and…

I now it's childish for me to say but…. It was so boring

I examined Jack's, Rick's, Cliff's and Tim's faces when suddenly Rick's face lit up and said

"Would any of you guys be interested in playing a game right now?"

"Yes Rick, please light up the room for us" I recommended

"Finally" Jack sighed

"I know, what about truth or dare?" he said

We fell silent again. And thought to myself "_Wow, he must hang out with his girly sister too much" _

"Well, what the heck? It's fine with me" Cliff smiled at his own words and looked at me

"Fine" Tim and I said in unison

Rick pulled out a half empty bottle of wine. I wondered how that got there and we all looked at him

"What?!" he beamed "Karen always has a bottle of wine where ever she goes and she can't hide it from me"

He started turning the bottle which landed on Jack.

"Truth or dare" he asked

"Truth"

"Are you anyhow interested in any of the girls?"

"Err…yeah I guess"

Jack started spinning the bottle and it landed on Tim.

"Dare" he said in an instant

"I dare you to lick the toilet" Jack said smirking

"No way am I doing something that unsanitary. There's like, a million bacteria in there"

"I dared you so you can't back out of this"

There he reluctantly stood up grabbed Jack's shirt dragging him to the bathroom. He reminded me a lot of times to watch so he wouldn't have to do it again. Rick and Cliff peeked at the edge of the door. He held his breath and attempted to try but restrained himself afterwards.

"I knew you were to chicken to actually try it" Cliff snorted

"I'll be a chicken or a cow just don't make me silly laughing stock"

"Cow-ard" Rick laughed

"Just change it instead" he complained

"No tormenting you is enough. Come on let go back" We gladly told him

I can't believe I actually enjoy this childish game. When we got back Tim spun the bottle and again it landed on me.

"Dare" I grinned while I looked at Tim

"Hmm…" he racked his head for one "Aha! Found one, go hit on with any girl within 2 minutes"

"Tough one, you up for the challenge mate?" Rick said in a weird tone. Considering my shyness level, I can't do such a thing. Of course, I know that I'm a great actor so I'll just act as cool as Kai.

"Fine, let me show you girls how a real man does things" I removed my jacket and swung it over my shoulder

I was in time for the fashion show they were planning. The main star was Claire.

I could help glance at her and I found myself staring at the stranger. She looked like a different version of Claire. She was more firm and courageous kind of woman, at least that's what Ann made her look.

"You look exquisite" Mary complemented

_Indeed she is_

"That is just marvelous" Karen followed

_Incredibly Emo but yeah_

"I just love how you look right now" Popuri cried

_Me too, wait what?!_

"I cosset my dolls properly" Ann continued to tease

I could hold on to the words in my head but seeing as though everyone's been giving Claire credit for Ann's expertise, I just let it flow out of my mouth

"Looking good" I lowered the brim of my hat and peeked under it.

She turned and made the curls follow. She bared Ann's way of playing around, that's seriously embarrassing for a grown guy like me and I find it hard to imagine myself as pet doll to anyone.

"Hey!" she beamed

"Wha-"

"This is the girls room, Gray"

"I know" I rubbed the back of my head and my other hand kept still beside me. How'd I flirt with a girl if I don't even know how?

I stepped closer and whispered near her.

"Psst"

Her folded her arms and raised her eyebrow and replied "What?"

Am I really gonna try this?

* * *

**A/N Sorry its not at all that good. That's why I'm asking for advise. Please help me make my first long fic successful^^**


End file.
